Rectangular metal panels are widely used to form roofs on industrial buildings. In typical installations, walls or columns are constructed, that support horizontal metal beams. These are positioned parallel to one another and at regular intervals. The rectangular metal panels are then placed on top of the metal beams. They are typically arranged on a grid so that the sides and ends of adjacent panels overlap. After covering the roof with metal panels, additional layers of material are added to seal and/or insulate the roof. These can include one or more layers of sand, gravel, insulation, foam, concrete, silicon paint, tar, perlite, gypsums and/or other materials.
In typical installations, the metal panels have been insufficiently fastened or attached to the metal beams. This leaves the roof vulnerable to high winds and hurricanes, which can tear the metal panels away and expose the interior of the structure.
Accordingly, methods have been applied to further attach existing metal panels to the metal beams. Metal clips are fastened to the deck from underneath, that lap onto the edge of the beam adding additional fastening. Where the beams are flanged a fastener with an oversized washer is installed from underneath grabbing the flange and the deck. Also, the metal panels may be fastened to the metal beams by drilling a hole through the metal beam and into the metal panel. The metal roof is corrugated so that it has parallel peaks and valleys at regular intervals. Fastening is installed on a grid pattern at each place where a valley of the metal roof touches a beam. A screw (or a nut and bolt) is then used to better attach the metal panel. While this method is effective, it suffers from a couple significant disadvantages. First, it requires scaffolding, ladders or other apparatus to permit a construction worker to install the fasteners. Where the building is used to shelter an industrial operation, such as a factory, that runs around the clock, it may be difficult to install these fasteners without interfering with the normal operations within the building. Second, drilling into the metal panels generates debris. Also the pull out values are low for this use of the fasteners, so an increased number of units must be installed. Again, depending upon the particular application, if the building is used to shelter a clean environment, such as a pharmaceutical plant, this may interfere with normal operations within the building. Another method is to cut a 6 or 8-inch strip of the existing roof system from above directly over the beam, exposing the deck, and installing additional fastening. The dilemma of this installation is that it disrupts the integrity of the roof system weakening the complete unit, causing leaks.